


Focus

by The Dragon Sorceress (qlgingerblade)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Jealous Jayce, Jealousy, M/M, Table Sex, The Periodic Table of Elements - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4821902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlgingerblade/pseuds/The%20Dragon%20Sorceress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a sudden idea, but Jayce decides to see if he can make Ezreal lose focus.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> whats this? more porn?  
> i mean, lets be real, what do you expect of me at this point
> 
> EDIT: fixed some typos and changed a little bit of wording, but its still relatively the same.

"Have you ever lost your focus?" Jayce asked, curiously eyeing Ezreal's hands as he dusted off a fossil from his latest find. They were in the Piltovian Research Department, and Ezreal was getting the fossils ready for examination when Jayce had happened upon him working, and naturally decided to bother him.

"Never," the blond replied. His hands moved deftly over the ancient bones, his eyes trained straight towards his work.

Jayce raised an eyebrow. "Really, now? Have you ever... lost pocket change?"

"To thieves and the ever hungry washing machine, yes."

"Have you ever lost... a pet?"

"Yes. A cat. Died of a miscarriage. None of the kittens survived either."

"That's sad. Have you ever lost your, uh, virginity?"

"I know we've fucked, but is that really any of your business?"

The explorer's blue eyes met Jayce's, and the techmaturgist had the decency to blush and look away. 

"I was just trying to make you lose your focus," he replied, and the prodigy rolled his eyes as he placed the impeccably preserved prehistoric tooth down on the table.

"Well, how about you lose some money and buy me a late lunch, since you've decided to bother me the whole morning."

Jayce glanced at his pocket watch -- the hour hand was rapidly approaching the four -- and shrugged.

"Where to?"

* * *

Half an hour later, Jayce was buying Ezreal soup and bread to go from a street vendor. He had a sandwich for himself -- pesto chicken with cheese. Ezreal began to lead the way towards the nearest subway station, Jayce at his heels.

"Are you sure you don't want to sit and eat?" the defender asked.

"I have to write a report on what I found, and I'd rather get it done now rather than later. I'll eat while I work. You mind if I do it at your place?"

The techmaturgist didn't mind at all. There was something satisfying about seeing Ezreal sit at the table in the breakfast nook. The defender had carved those wooden chairs with that table for his sister and her fiance at the time.

Then the fiance ended up being a piece of shit and Jayce got them back because Helena couldn't handle looking at them.

But they had been made with a couple in mind.

Relatively comfortable, and easily a table one could imagine having rough... against the edge of...

Jayce adjusted his pants a bit as he sat next to Ezreal on the subway towards his home, and tried not to think about that possible scenario.

He failed miserably, and the hot thought ran through his head the whole time. He and Ezreal had definitely had coitus before, casually, but this was a little different, in a way. They're certainly never fucked against any flat surfaces; a mattress dipped too much to count.

Perhaps it was the romantic connotations tied to the table? Ezreal had teased him about the number of roses he had carved into the table legs, and then painted a lovely red. There were more than a few golden hearts along the edges as well.

"Are you alright?" Ezreal asked, his voice low so as not to bother the other people on the train.

"Yeah, just. Not in the mood for a crowd, that's all," the brunet whispered back. He was lying, and Ezreal could tell, but said nothing else, luckily looking away when Jayce adjusted his coat to cover his crotch better.

The rest of the ride was silent, Jayce feeling hot and bothered while Ezreal slowly nibbled away at the bread of his lunch.

* * *

Jayce's place was a mess.

It normally was, but this time it was especially a mess.

Ezreal quirked an eyebrow at the taller man, and was given a sheepish grin as a response.

"It's your place, I suppose, but you should really clean things up. Don't want rats or something, do you?"

The techmaturgist deigned mentioning that he found a few rats nesting in his basement just two days ago.

Regardless, the blond set about moving some books and papers around on the breakfast table to make space for his own work.

The aroma of minestrone soup soon wafted through the room, and Jayce pulled a seat up next to him, unwrapping his sandwich and biting into it.

They were quiet for a while, eating and enjoying the quiet company, before Ezreal finally slurped the final remains of his soup and pushed it out of the way to start his report.

He uncapped his pen and began writing.

Jayce, being a much slower eater, kept eating, but watched with mild interest as Ezreal's loopy handwriting -- messy, but not in the worst way -- made it's way across the paper in deep blue ink. His 'i's were dotted with small lines, his 's's connected to the next letters, and his 'f's had such a lovely loop at the top.

"Are you going to watch me do all my work today?" the blond asked, his gaze never leaving the paper.

Jayce took another bite of his sandwich and shrugged.

"It is slightly distracting, you know."

Swallowing his bite, the brunet asked, "Enough to make you lose your focus?"

"What is it with you and making me lose my focus?"

"I dunno. Never seen you unfocused."

"Are you sure?"

"You're always alert. Aware of what's around you. I can't even sneak up on you or anything."

"You're 6'2" and well over 200 pounds, Jayce, I doubt you can sneak up on anyone."

"Vi."

"Well, she's about as sneaky as you. Of course you can manage to sneak up on her."

Jayce took another bite, this time looking at Ezreal's hands.

Calloused. The skin was rough when Jayce touched them, and there were small freckles across the fingers, just like the rest of Ezreal's body.

His gaze roamed up Ezreal's arms --  the sleeves of his jacket hid the nice muscle, and Jayce always loved tracing the small scars scattered across Ezreal's shoulders. There was one that ran all the way up his neck, ending just below a particularly sensitive spot on the youth's neck.

He took another bite.

He wished he was nipping at that skin instead.

Ezreal licked his lips lightly, drawing Jayce's attention higher, to his face.

Gods, his freckles. So cute. Jayce wanted to kiss every one of them.

He made a low noise in the back of his throat as he finished the last of his sandwich. It was something akin to a whine.

"Is there something you need?" Ezreal said, capping his pen. "You haven't stopped staring at me for the past several minutes, and you're drooling a little bit. It's kind of gross."

 Jayce wiped his chin in haste.

"It's been a while since we've, er..." The brunet tried to find the words to describe what he wanted. "... fooled around."

The blond gave him a dead stare, and Jayce pursed his lips.

"Well, I guess we could fool around," the prodigy replied, and instantly the techmaturgist felt his pants get a little bit tighter.

Gods, he just wanted to grab Ezreal and pound him into the table surface like there was no tomorrow, leave hickeys all over his freckled skin, cum deep inside him so that the explorer would have something to remember the feeling of Jayce's cock.

"I'll just finish this--"

Then the best idea came to Jayce's mind.

"You keep working," he said, and Ezreal stared at him in confusion.

"That's what I was going to do--"

"And try your best not to lose focus."

The prodigy quirked an eyebrow at him, but returned to his work. Jayce wandered into the kitchen, where he knew he kept a bottle of lube in the drawer next to the sink.

He came back, lube in hand, somewhat nervous

"H-hey, stand up," he said, and Ezreal did so, a bit confused.

"Keep working. Just don't lose your focus."

The blond did so, bending over the table to write, his hips at just the right level.

Jayce bit his lip and stood behind him.

"Nice view," he commented, lightly slapping Ezreal's ass, who shivered a bit in response, but kept working, even if a bit slower.

The brunet kneaded the muscle for a bit before moving his hands lower, unbuckling and unbuttoning, tugging cloth back a bit, just enough see Ezreal's ass.

He was wearing a jockstrap -- he always did -- and the way it wrapped around his upper thighs was absolutely lewd.

Uncapping the lube, Jayce poured a small amount onto his fingers and, without warning, started fingering Ezreal.

The blond seized up in surprise, his writing stopping as Jayce's finger stretched him open. He made a small noise and capped the pen.

"Hey, keep working," Jayce goaded, impatient as he shoved another finger in. He was being rougher than usual, for no particular reason, but it certainly felt nice.

Perhaps it was the positioning, with Ezreal's ass up and legs spread just so, small gasps heard between the scratch of his writing.

Perhaps it was to satisfy the parts of Jayce that just wanted to get it over with, just shove his dick in and make Ezreal scream his name helplessly, cum splattered between his thighs and all over his back, his ass red from being spanked.

The thought made Jayce's dick harder, and he put a third finger in.

"J-Jayce... slow down a bit..."

Ezreal had stopped working, and was looking back at Jayce with a somewhat annoyed look on his face.

It was much more cute than anything, his cheeks red and a slight bit of drool dripping from the corner of his mouth.

Jayce just smirked and went back to finger-fucking him.

"You still have a report to finish," he reminded the blond, who grabbed his pen again and tried to get back to work. He managed for all of twelve seconds before Jayce hit his sweet spot, and he gasped loudly and dropped the pen.

"And here I thought you couldn't lose your focus," Jayce prodded. Ezreal grunted, and tried again, lifting his pen from the paper every time Jayce hit his sweet spot so as not to mess up his report.

Finally, Jayce's impatience won out and he quickly unbuckled his pants, pulling out his dick. He didn't even need to jerk himself to full hardness -- the situation, what he was seeing, it was all more than arousing enough.

He got half his cock into Ezreal before it got too tight for him to move further.

Ezreal's report now had a large smear of ink across it, and Jayce could hear the blond's fast breathing, voice just on the edge of moaning.

The defender rolled his hips slowly, feeling triumphant as the pen was dropped and rolled off the table.

He pulled Ezreal's pants down lower and paused.

The freckles on his skin were akin to stars, but there were large black holes where he saw unfamiliar hickeys.

Jayce pressed a finger down on one.

"What's this," he hissed, jealous and somewhat angry.

Ezreal groaned, and Jayce rolled his hips again, pressing down on another hickey. "What the fuck is that, huh?"

"I-I'm not... your boyfriend," Ezreal murmured. "What's it m-matter... to you?"

"What, so you just let any guy fuck you?" the techmaturgist asked. He lifted Ezreal up and turning him onto his back. He pulled Ezreal's pants completely off, along with the jockstrap -- with some difficulty, to the point he considered going back into the kitchen to grab a knife -- and held the youth's thighs wide open.

"Who left those hickeys?" Jayce demanded, pressing hard into Ezreal till he was in hilt-deep. He paused there, the tight heat almost making him feverish. The expression on his face was dark and his blush deepened at the sight before him.

Ezreal was having trouble answering, adjusting to Jayce's girth, his mouth working wordlessly. His eyes were half-lidded and Jayce could see that the blond's blush was going to his collarbone. Thank goodness for V-necks.

"Answer me," the brunet growled, giving a small thrust.

"G-Garen..."

"Crownguard?! You fucked that Demacian _prick?_  " The brunet thrust again. "You opened your legs for _him,_ of all people?"

The jealousy was overflowing at this point, and Jayce began to fuck the blond in earnest, control slipping out his grasp.

Ezreal let out a whimper as the brunet bent over him and angrily bit at his collarbone.

Jayce managed to make three hickeys before he felt Ezreal pushing on his chest. He pulled back, regaining some self-control, only for the blond to lift a leg and kick the brunet in the shoulder.

He went toppling back, reaching out with his hands to grab something. He managed to grab both of Ezreal's wrists and drag the blond down with him.

They luckily landed on one of Jayce's discarded jackets strewn about.

However, the brunet still hit his head, and rubbed the back of it in pain. "The fuck did you kick me for?" 

"If you think you're getting all the control this time, you're dead wrong."

Confused, the defender was about to ask what that meant when Ezreal -- still filled to the hilt with Jayce's cock -- adjusted his legs and lifted himself up, then slammed home with a wet slap.

The youth began to ride Jayce, his rhythm fast and his lustful gasps increasing with volume each time he slid back down.

Jayce was completely unable to move. The feelings, the view, the sounds, he couldn't handle it.

"E-Ezreal, I'm... I'm gonna..." 

The blond took the hint and sped up, clenching as he fucked himself with Jayce's dick.

With a curse, the brunet grabbed Ezreal by the hips and thrust up at the same time. He came with a guttural groan, almost a growl, spilling his seed into the prodigy as deep as he could.

Ezreal finally,  _finally_ , moaned, loud and whorishly. His head was thrown back and his eyes shut tight, and he looked so beautiful, the afternoon sun coming through the window and hitting his hair and skin in the most exhilarating way.

It made Jayce want  _more._

He pushed himself up and the blond back, pushed those lovely thick thighs down -- there were small strips of leather burn where Ezreal's thigh straps dug in -- and thrust in harshly.

"You still haven't come yet," Jayce murmured, and Ezreal shrugged a bit.

"Was gonna jerk off," the blond admitted.

"Is this better?"

Ezreal laughed, reaching a hand down his torso and tugging at his own dick in time with Jayce's thrusts.

"Mr. Prodigy, you say you can't lose your focus," the defender said, putting more power into his thrusts and getting a particularly lovely mewl out of his partner. "Can you recite the elements on the periodic table by atomic number for me?"

The blond glared at him, but opened his mouth and began to recite.

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium--"

He was cut off when Jayce -- in a burst of lust and a desire to see his chest -- ripped open his shirt, right down the front, the fabric tearing as easily as paper.

"What--"

"Keep going," the brunet said, licking a hot trail up Ezreal's chest.

"Uh, b-boron, carbon, nitrogen, o-oxygen, fluorine..."

The prodigy's voice was increasing in pitch slowly as Jayce picked up the pace.

"... calcium, scandium, t-titanium, oh, Jayce!"

The defender had bit down harshly on one of the explorer's nipples, and rolled it between his teeth before replying, "I didn't realize I was on the periodic table."

Ezreal rolled his eyes at the joke, but his breath hitched as Jayce turned to his other nipple. "Vanadium, chromium, mang-manganese, iron, c-cobalt..."

The techmaturgist soon moved up to Ezreal's neck and collarbone. The hickeys he left earlier bloomed lovingly across the youth's tan skin, but he wanted to leave more -- something told him that considering Ezreal's next expedition was to Demacia, he would meet up with Garen, and Jayce wanted that overcompensating dog to see that he had no stake or claim on the blond.

Ezreal was  _Jayce's._

"... rhodium, palladium, silver, cadmium, indium, tin, antimony, tellurium, iodine, xenon..."

The list of elements went on and on, sometimes moaned, sometimes whispered, sometimes followed by gasps and whimpers and small murmurs of Jayce's name.

Closing his eyes, the techmaturgist focused on the sounds and the feelings only. 

Bad idea. He could tell he was close to coming a second time, and as much of a high he might be on right now, he was going to crash so hard afterwards.

He moved much more slowly, stilling giving himself the pleasure he wanted, but the amount was tortuous in how small it was.

Ezreal seemed to agree, whining through 'ytterbium' and paused to give Jayce a look of confusion.

"Keep going," the brunet repeated, his hips rolling slow and lightly, only the tip of his cock still in him, and the prodigy grunted and kept going.

"... rhenium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, mercury, thallium ..."

He was reaching the end of the list, and Jayce moved his mouth lower, kissing the blond's hips and leaving fresh hickeys along the lines of muscles and old scars.

Ezreal's was still desperately jerking himself off, but it was matched to Jayce's pace, moving slowly and lightly digging into his more sensitive skin.

Jayce licked the tip of the explorer's cock lightly, and received an adorable squeak in response.

He lightly sucked on the tip, his eyes meeting Ezreal's, and he raised an eyebrow, as the prodigy had stopped reciting the elements.

".. nobelium, lawrencium, rutherfordium, dubnium, seaborgium bohrium, hassium, meitnerium--"

There. Ezreal had finished.

Jayce thrust in, almost cruel in the amount of force he used to to get back into that delicious tight heat, but the loud moan of his name from those pretty little lips made it worth it.

He placed his hands on both sides of Ezreal's as he thrust faster but with just as much power, relishing in the obscene sounds coming from his partner's mouth.

"Kiss me," Jayce demanded, and the blond let go of his cock to reach both arms around the defender's neck and crash their lips together.

Ezreal kissed him, eager to please and moaning in a way that sparked Jayce's veins.

The brunet expected another kiss when he noticed the blond threw his head back, baring his neck as he moaned through his orgasm.

If his skin were a canvas, it would be a masterpiece -- hickeys dotted all across his torso, his tongue lolling out just a little, drool running down his chin, his eyes half-lidded with lust, thighs wrapped around Jayce's waist. To top it all off, ropes of cum were splattered all over his stomach.

The sight was incredible, and Jayce thrust in one more time before he came as well, an extreme feeling of satisfaction falling over him like molasses -- sweet, sticky, _delicious_.

He fell forward onto Ezreal, and snuggled into the blond's neck, lightly kissing it.

"I didn't think you could be that rough," the prodigy commented, some what out of breath.

"I was jealous," the brunet admitted.

"Didn't think you could be that jealous either."

"I mean, would you really put that Demacian asshole before me?"

"You're both brunet, tall, and wield large weapons. I don't put either of you before the other because you're pretty damn similar."

"Is his dick bigger than mine?"

"No comment."

"So, same size."

Ezreal sighed.

"Do you have sex with him often?"

"We've fucked twice. No."

"So I've fucked you more often."

"It's not a competition."

"Yeah, but I've fucked you more."

The blond sighed again.

"Have you sucked his dick?"

"No."

"Has he... fucked you against a table?"

"No."

"Have you ridden his dick?"

" _No_ , Jayce. Gods."

"So... I win."

"It's not a competition!"

Jayce chuckled, and felt himself drifting into sleep.

"Oh no you don't, don't fucking fall asleep with you cock still in my ass."

"Too late. I'm too tired to move."

"Motherfucker."

With that he passed out, small fists lightly hitting him in the chest before giving up.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic tastes like my family's disappointment  
> i kinda wanna write how garen and ezreal fucked prior to this  
> will i?  
> maybe  
> who knows  
> if you guys want it, i'll try it  
> also they definitely did just fall asleep on the floor. jayce is an asshole, in case u didn't know.  
> they move to the couch when they wake up. and then fuck again. and then go back to napping.  
> u can visit me on tumblr @ qlgingerblade.tumblr.com  
> and i rp as jayce @ techmaturgists-like-pastries.tumblr.com  
> have a nice day  
> hope you enjoyed the porn ;)


End file.
